


volleyball-induced serotonin

by undercookeddaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues, haikyuu boys love you!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undercookeddaichi/pseuds/undercookeddaichi
Summary: In short, a comfort fic.A compilation of small moments in which various Haikyuu pairs help you through what you need.They’re dating, and you’re their best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	volleyball-induced serotonin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // body image, self-esteem, weight gain, mention of eating
> 
> It’s movie night with Iwa-chan and Oikawa, but it’s also one of those nights where you don’t love your body the way you should. IwaOi reminds you of your worth.

This is the fourth outfit, but nothing seems to fit right. Was this shirt always this snug? And this skirt, it didn’t feel this tight a few months ago. You stare in the mirror. That dread, that biting-lip feeling that feels like black weight in the place where your heart should be. 

Someone knocks on the bathroom door. 

“Hey, are you almost ready? No worries if you aren’t.” Iwaizumi says gently. 

“I will be in one minute!” You reply. 

“No problem.” 

_ Fuck.  _ You should’ve left ten minutes ago for the movie. But none of these clothes seem to look good, seem to fit the way you want them to. The idea of going out like this with those two… It makes you want to cry. 

Those two are athletes. Hours and hours spent in the volleyball gym, every calorie going towards their practices and late nights. Abs, thighs, muscles. You feel like you don’t exercise enough, compared to them, at least. You don’t have their muscles. You have soft, warm skin where they have cold, hard muscle. Is this jealousy, or dissatisfaction? 

_ Overthinking, overthinking, overthinking.  _

“Um, Iwa?” You call out. “Can you come in here, actually?” 

“Yeah! What’s up?” Iwa taps lightly on the door, and then he pokes his head in. 

“Maybe you guys should go without me.” 

“What?” Iwa steps in, shutting the door behind him. “What are you talking about.” 

“I don’t… I don’t feel pretty.” You say. 

Iwaizumi stands behind you, both of you staring at your reflection in the mirror. 

He sets a soft hand on your shoulder. “I think that’s bullshit. But I know rational thinking doesn’t really work when you feel like that. Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know.” Your voice threatens to break a little. “I don’t know. I’m too… I just don’t feel pretty. I wish I was fucking pretty. I need to lose weight.” A few tears rise to your waterline, but the last thing you want to do is cry in front of Iwaizumi in your own bathroom.

“Hey, hey,” He turns you away from the mirror with both hands on your shoulders now, leaning down until you’re on the same level. “You don’t need to wish to be pretty, alright? You’re fucking beautiful. You’re gorgeous. I swear I’m not just saying that, y/n. You’re the prettiest goddamn person I’ve ever seen. Alright? I know those are just words, but I mean it. You’re beautiful.” 

“I just- I need to start working out more or something.” More tears rise. “Or go on a diet. I wish I didn’t look like this.” 

Iwaizumi pulls you into him. You shake slightly, burying your forehead into his broad chest. He smells like good things, his hoodie smells like cologne and clean laundry and Oikawa, too. He lets out quiet shushing sounds into your hair. His fingers swirl shapes into your back, and it’s calming, even if you’re straying far from calm now. 

“You can start working out more if you want. Tooru and I can help you with that, if you want. But you don’t have to. Okay? If you do or if you don’t, either way, you’re beautiful. Your body is beautiful. I really think that, okay?” 

“Hey, are you- oh, I don’t mean to interrupt a moment!” Oikawa’s voice fills the bathroom. 

You flinch a little, startled, but Iwaizumi keeps holding you close. It’s hard to see, but you think Iwaizumi throws Oikawa a look. 

“Is everything alright? Is there anything I can do?” Oikawa rubs his hand up Iwaizumi’s back. “Want me to step outside?” 

“No, no, it’s okay.” You say. 

“We’re having some self-esteem issues in here.” Iwaizumi says. 

“Oh, god, I’ve been there.” Oikawa huffs, but his voice has a tenderness to it. “It’s the worst feeling.” 

“It sucks.” Iwaizumi agrees. 

“Yeah.” You nod into Iwaizumi’s chest. “It really sucks.” 

“Well,” Oikawa slides down onto the floor, his back against the wall and his arms draped over his knees. His sleeves, the sleeves of one of Iwaizumi's hoodies, are too big so they hang past his hands. “If it’s any consolation, you are the hottest bitch I know.”

Iwaizumi releases you, running his hand over your hair. You both join Oikawa on the floor. In his usual fashion, Oikawa shifts closer to Iwaizumi and nuzzles his arm until Iwaizumi sighs, gives in and wraps his arm around Oikawa. You can’t help but smile at that. The dorkiest boyfriends. 

“Seriously.” Oikawa gives you a stern look. “You are  _ the _ hottest bitch. Those thighs could kill someone in the best way possible.” 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says. 

“What? I mean it. You have the best thighs on the fucking planet, y/n. Everything about you is beautiful.”

“That’s what I said.” Iwaizumi nods.

“Exactly! It’s hard to believe it, I know, it’s different when you feel that way yourself. But I’m telling you, other people are jealous. Your eyes, your hair, your lips, your stomach, your everything. You are doing everything right.” 

Iwaizumi smiles at you. “Told you. Everyone is insecure about their weight at times. But it has nothing to do with how pretty you are. You’re pretty as hell.”

“Iwa-chan is right!” Oikawa exclaims, nodding at the both of you. “Weight is just a stupid number. What’s important is looking in the mirror and recognizing the bad bitch that you are.”

“Hey, when’s the last time you ate, y/n?” Iwaizumi asks you. 

You look down. 

“Last night.” 

“What? You haven’t eaten all day?” Oikawa’s eyes fly open with concern. 

“Shut up, Tooru.” Iwaizumi nudges him. “That’s alright, but you should always have something in the morning, okay? Let’s go get some food in you. Don’t worry, we’ll all have something.” 

You play with your fingers. “Okay.” 

“Look at me.” Iwaizumi says, softly. 

You look up at him. 

His smile is too warm for you to not smile back at him. 

“Okay?” He says.

“Yeah.” You nod. “Okay.” 

“We can go see that movie another time. Why don’t we stay in tonight?” Oikawa suggests. “We can get y/n’s favorite food and watch a rom-com! And we can cuddle, right, Iwa-chan?” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Iwaizumi sighs, but he’s still smiling. 

For the first time all evening, you laugh.

“Okay. That sounds good.” You say. 

Oikawa gets to his feet, pulling up Iwaizumi with him. They each offer you a hand, and you take both. Oikawa’s hand, long fingers and the softest skin. Iwaizumi’s hand, calloused and warm. 

Oikawa wraps light arms around you for a hug. You squeeze him back tightly. 

As you walk out of the bathroom together, the three of you holding hands, you glance at yourself in the mirror. 

Your body isn’t like theirs. You have thicker thighs, a thicker stomach, round cheeks and arms. And you’re beautiful. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa think you’re the most beautiful person they’ve ever seen. 

You are beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything like this before. i actually don't particularly like y/n fics, but that's mainly because i don't like imagining myself dating one of the haikyuu boys (since they're dating each other ♡( ◡‿◡ ). but this has been an unbelievably rough year for everyone, and especially now, i feel like we're all struggling more than ever with all sorts of things. school is the worst, isn't it? so i had this idea of writing a bunch of one shots in which haikyuu ships help us with different things we need help with :) i'm thinking about doing a stressed about school x bokuaka chapter next, and a daisuga comfort scene after coming out. perhaps a tsukkiyama supports you after you change your pronouns? please, let me know if you liked this. and give me suggestions! my goal here is to help.
> 
> i want you to know that i love you. thank you so much for reading! 💕


End file.
